Super Junior - L.O.V.E
Detalles * Titulo: '''L.O.V.Eright|230px * '''Artista: Super Junior * Álbum: SuperJunior05 Twins * Pista: 9 * Género: Dance Pop * Idioma: Coreano * Lanzamiento: 05-Diciembre-2005 * Agencia: SM Entertainment Romanización Español Me seguiste molesta Y respiras profundamente (respiras profundamente) Tratas de atraparme Cuando te dejo sola (atrapa me) De agarro de los hombros con fuerza Y te digo en voz alta ”terminemos esto” El veneno de esta despedida Sin que lo sepas se a extendido por mi corazón Mi amor se muere Lentamente por esta enfermedad Duele un poco, Pero no quiero estar mejor Cada memoria se esta borrando sola Regresando al tiempo Donde eramos extraños Quiero descansar Como haber jugado con fuego Durante mucho tiempo Todo se a quemado, y solo quedan cenizas (solo quedan cenizas) De esta forma, Incluso las primeras sensaciones Se están haciendo débiles Todo se ha vuelto inútil (inútil) Estas frente a mi y extiendes tus manos Con una sonrisa amarga Me dices “por favor se feliz” Para encontrar a una persona Que me calme y abrase las cicatrices Que me has dejado Mi amor se muere Lentamente por esta enfermedad Duele un poco, Pero no quiero estar mejor Cada memoria se esta borrando sola Regresando al tiempo Donde eramos extraños Quiero descansar Aunque me duela mucho ahora Tu podrás algún día limpiar tus labios Por un beso que provoque un mal recuerdo Tratando de borrar el calor que sentiste Cuando te tuve entre mis brazos Limpias tus frías lagrimas Mi amor se muere Lentamente por esta enfermedad Duele un poco, Pero no quiero estar mejor Cada memoria se esta borrando sola Regresando al tiempo Donde eramos extraños Quiero descansar Mi amor se muere Lentamente por esta enfermedad Duele un poco, Pero no quiero estar mejor Cada memoria se esta borrando sola Regresando al tiempo Donde eramos extraños Quiero descansar Hangul Do Me Have To Spread Out For You Hoh.. I Don't Think so We Have To Spread Out For Us L.O.V.E. 어둠속을 헤매며 깨달은 알 수 없는 니 모습 Don't believe All you SEE 보이는대로가 너라 믿었어 세상이 변한대도 세상이 뭐라해도 너만은 그대로여야 했었어 내 모든 걸 다 바쳤어 난 너무 많이 너를 몰랐어 나에겐 마지막 한 사람 너란걸 나에게는 전부였던 널 니가 모두 뺏어 갔는 걸 L to the O to the V to the E 하늘이 무너져 L.O.V.E. 내 모든걸 다 바쳤던 넌 이미 나를 떠났어 깨질듯이 흔들렸던 진실속에 널 가둬만 두고 (tell me why) 갇혀버린 너를 (sorry go around) 진실이라 착각하지 천사의 것이라고 믿었던 네 날개가 검은 빛으로 변해만 가 네 모든게 전부였어 난 누구보다 너만 보였어 저 하늘 채우던 넌 이미 없었어 눈을 뜨는 순간마저도 눈을 감는 순간까지도 L to the O to the V to the E 거짓에 속았어 단 한번도 너 없는 나를 생각해 본 적 없는 나를 니가 전부였던 L to the O to the V to the E 세상이 끝났어 내 모든 걸 다 바쳤어 난 너무 많이 너를 몰랐어 L to the O to the V to the E 넌 나를 떠났어 L.O.V.E. 너 없는 하늘 아래 자신없어 아직 너를 바래 Oh! 이미 떠난 너를 갇혔던 네게 바쳤던 내게 니가 준건 어둠 속 차가운 미소 세상을 살아갈 이유까지도 숨쉬는 이유도 너만을 위한거라 영원도 이길거라 그토록 믿어왔던 나인데 내 모든 걸 다 바쳤어 난 너무 많이 너를 몰랐어 나에겐 마지막 한사람 너란 걸 나에게는 전부였던 널 니가 모두 뺏어 갔는걸 L to the O to the V to the E 하늘이 무너져 눈을 뜨는 순간 마저도 눈을 감는 순간까지도 너만 바래왔던 L to the O V to the E 거짓에 속았어 내 모든 걸 다 바쳤어 난 너무 많이 너를 몰랐어 L to the O to the V to the E 넌 나를 떠났어 L.O.V.E. Do Me Have To Spread Out For You Hoh.. I Don't Think so We Have To Spresd Out For Us Audio Categoría:LetraKpop